Dance With Me
by DoctheWriter
Summary: New Years has come...will Buffy get her hearts one desire?


Title: Dance With Me  
Author: Doc lilmisslovly@swbell.net   
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine...just the idea   
Summary: Buffy has a surprising New Years   
AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while kiddies. RL is hectic and I have all these ideas, but I just cant seem to get them all finished or down on paper. Hope everybody had a Merry Christmas. Stay safe on New Years!   
Feedback: I haven't had any in like a loooooooooooong time! FEED ME PLEASE!!!   
  
All the Christmas hubbub is over now and its nice to just sit and relax. The past few days have been spent going to post-holiday sales with Willow, Tara, and Dawn and I'm having fun just sitting in my room watching meaningless television. I hear a soft knock on my door and I give consent for whomever it may be to enter. Our house has been swarming the past week with my grandparents, father and his girlfriend, my friends, I'm just sick of people. But, its Dawn, and she comes and climbs into bed with me and we watch early morning cartoons and snuggle under the covers. She reminds me about the New Years Eve party we are suppose to be attending and I remind her how much I'm not looking forward to going. New Years is a little pointless when you don't have a special someone in your life and I would just as soon lay around the house in my pajamas all day rather than have to get up and get dressed and put on my fake smile for a party that I'm only attending because Dawn really wants me to go. After a while I decide to get up and get a shower. With two slayers-in-training in our house now, the shower thing can get a little hairy. Its good to have Giles around again, though. I miss him so much when he's gone. My life's just one big show, and characters seem to be cut out on a weekly basis. Its getting tiresome. 

The evening comes and its time for all good slayers to play dress up and put on a happy face. I put on my black dress with the tiny stars all over it and sweep up my hair in some type of up-do and were off for a night of fun and dancing. The gang seems to be having a good time, and I even have a dance or two with Giles. The hours tick by slowly. The party is in some big, fancy hotel and they're broadcasting some New Years Eve special on big monitors. 11:30 rolls around and I start trying to find Dawn to tell her I'm going to go. Why do I want to stick around to see all the happy couples kissing and petting one another when I cant have the same pleasure? I'm just so sick of love. But, that's the story of my life. Buffy's suppose to be alone. Her honey is the night. I give up looking for Dawn and stand off in a corner, waiting to hear the massive crowd begin to countdown the minutes. I look at my watch after a while. 11:59. After a few seconds, I hear all the happy, drunk people begin to count.   
10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
I feel a hand on my arm.  
4...  
Someone's turning me around.  
3...  
2...  
I feel cool lips on mine.  
1...  
Someone is kissing me.   
Its familiar, like coming home after along time away. I smell soap and incense and I don't even want to hope that its him. As our lips part, I lift my eyes to look into his. I open my mouth to speak but words wont come out.   
"Because you wish me to be", is his answer to my unasked question. Why are you here, I want to scream over and over again, but I cant. All I can do is stare at him. He takes my hand and pulls me close to him and begins to dance with me. We dance for what seems like hours, and as I look around, the room is empty.   
"Where.."  
"When I look at you, you're the only one in the room."  
"But.."  
"Shhh...just dance with me."  
We dance and its like old times. He spins me, but when I turn around, he's gone. Just like that. Gone...again. Like a dream. 

I hear a door slam and my eyes pop open. I look at my clock, 12:02. I rub my eyes and sit up in bed, look at my window.   
I smile to myself, "Happy New Years Buffy. Its gonna be a hell of a trip."  


The End 

Feedback? Like? Hate? 

Back to Fic


End file.
